Kentucky-Illinois-Tennessee League
The Kentucky-Illinois-Tennessee League (or KITTY League) was a Class D minor league baseball circuit that went through six different lives. The first KITTY League played from 1903 through 1906. The next one ran from 1910 through 1914. The third try played a single season (1916). The circuit was revived in 1922 and lasted three years. The fifth KITTY League lasted the longest, playing from 1935 through 1955 with a break from 1943-1945 due to World War II. The league was also known briefly as the Kentucky-Indiana-Tennessee League, for during this time the league contained teams such as the Evansville Yankees from Evansville, Indiana. Unlike most leagues that were dormant for years in between playing, the KITTY was pretty much the same league from 1903-1955, through its inactive years. Clifton C. Gosnell was league president in 1906, after which the league stopped playing, and was president in 1910-1911 when play resumed. Then Dr. Frank H. Bassett was league president 1912-1914, 1916, 1922-1924, and 1935-1937, through the active times and the inactive. Hopkinsville, Kentucky was represented for 28 of the 31 active seasons of the KITTY League, while Paducah, Kentucky made it for 23. 'First KITTY League' The First KITTY League was also called Kentucky-Indiana-Tennesee League and Played from 1903 to 1906 as a Class D League. 1903 Cario Il, Clarksville Tn, Henderson Ky, Hopkinsville Ky, Jackson Tn, Owensboro Ky, Paducak Ky and Vincennes In 1904 Jackson and Owensboro left the league 1905 Princeton In. enter the league and Clarksville left the league 1906 Danville Il, Jacksonville Il and Mattoon Il enter the league and Henderson, Hopkinsville and Princeton left the league. 'Second KITTY League' 1910 Clarksville Tn, Harrisburg, Il Hopkinsville Ky, McLeansboro Il, Paducah Ky, Vincennes In 1911 Cairo IL and Fulton Ky enter the league 1912 Evansville In and Henderson Ky enter the league and Fulton, Harrisonburg, McLeansboro and Vincennes left the league. 1913 Harrisonburg Il, Ownesboro, Ky and Vincennes In. enter th eleague and Evansville left the league 1914 Harrisonburg and Vincennes has left the league. 'Third KITTY League' 1916 Clarksville Tn, Dawson Springs Ky, Henderson Ky and Hopkinsville Ky 'Four KITTY League ' 1922 Cairo Il, Fulton Ky, Henderson Ky, Hopkinsville Ky, Mayfiled Ky, Paducak Ky, Paris Tn and Trenton Tn 1923 Dyersburg Tn and Springfield Tn enter the league and Hednerson and Trenton left the league. During the season the Springfield team move to Milan Tn then to Trenton Tn. 1924 Jackson Tn enter the League and Hopkinsville, Paducah, and Trenton has left the league. 'Fifth KITTY League ' 1935 Hopkinsville Ky, Jackson Ky, Lexinton Ky, Paduch Ky, Portageville Mo, and Union City Tn 1936 Fulton Ky and Mayfiled Ky enter the league. During the season, Portageville move to Ownesboro Ky 1937 NO Team has enter or left the League 1938 NO Team has enter or left the League 1939 Bowling Green Ky enter the league and Lexington has left the league. 1940 NO Team has enter or left the League 1941 NO Team has enter or left the League 1942 Mayfield and Paducah has left the league. 1946 Cairo Il, Clarksville Tn Ky, Fulton Ky, Hopkinsville Ky Madisonville Ky, Mayfield Ky, Ownesboro Ky, and union City Tn 1947 NO Team has enter or left the League 1948 NO Team has enter or left the League 1949 NO Team has enter or left the League 1950 Jackson Tn enter the league and Clakrsville has left the League. 1951 Paducah Ky enter the league and Cairo has left the league. 1952 NO Team has enter or left the League 1953 NO Team has enter or left the League 1954 During the Season the Jackson team move to Central City Ky 1955 Central City and Hopkinsville has left the league 'Sixth KITTY League ' In 2004, the league was reincarnated as a summer collegiate league called the KIT League. Several of the names of the old Kitty League teams, such as the Fulton Railroaders, Owensboro Oilers, and Union City Greyhounds, were brought back. Although the league maintains a name similar to the previous league, the new KIT League is missing any teams from Illinois and has two teams from Missouri. In 2010 the Kitty League change is name to Ohio Valley League, ohiovalleyleague.com Category:Defunct baseball leagues